Forgiving
by luvlifecharm
Summary: Robin leving the Teen Titans to help Batman. What will Star react when she found out? robstar bbrae cy? r&r thanks.
1. Leaving

**(At night...)**

He left. Never turning back. The Boy Wonder who was once the leader of the Teen titans is quitting the team. His guardian, Batman a.k.a. Bruce Wayne called him to go to Gothem City to help him fight evil crimes. He, Robin, had thought about it already. He need to help Batman in his work. He left after writing a note behind. He left at her table. "It's time to go," Batman said as he picked him up in front of the "T" Tower. Robin took his last look at the tower and left.

(at the morning..)

"RINGGGGG!!!"" Yawn...it's another wonderful day," Starfire woke up and thought. She took a shower and combed her hair. When she is combing her hair, she saw a note and read it. Immediately, Star ran out of her room and into the kitchen. "Friends, Robin is gone. He left a note behind," Star said. Cyborg snatched the paper and read it aloud, "To Star, I'm leaving. Sorry I didn't say goodbye. Don't find for me. I'm quitting the team. From Robin."

Star stood there with tears in her eyes. Raven examined the note and read it twice. "He doesn't want us to find him Star, I'll try to contact him," said Raven. "It couldn't be," said Star. "He wouldn't leave." Star floated to his room and opened the door. No sign of him. She went back to the living room and found out that Beastboy just awoke. "What's the matter?" "Robin's gone,"said Cyborg. "He WHAT!!!" said B.B. Tears roll down from Star's cheek. She floated back into her room and SLAM!

Raven went and check her out. "Hey..." said Rae. "Are you o.k? Wanna talk?" asked Raven. "I'm fine but I wanna talk," replied Star, solemnly. "Friend Raven, you know how I feel for Robin. I told you before, right? Why he has to leave?" said Star half -crying. "Star, sometimes Robin needs a vacation and it's time for him to leave. I'll try to find him. Just cheer up o.k?" said Raven. "O,k. friend Raven. I will cheer up. Thank you," said Star while wiping off her tears. "I'll leave then,"said Rae in a monotone voice. She saw Cy and bb outside Star's door. "So.. what happen?" asked Cyborg. "She's gonna be fine. Just give her some time to think about it," Raven replied. "O.k then I'll cook breakfast,"said Beastboy.


	2. Changes

Author's Note: I don't own the Teen Titans. If I do, I will be rich in no time. Besides pls. Read and Review...my 1st fanfic. Enjoy!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Starfire came out of her room in about 1.00p.m. She skipped her breakfast and still don't feel any hungry. "Hey Star, wanna go out and eat lunch? We're out of supplies," Cy said. "Of course...duh! Wanna starve to death? I want to go to the..."said bb but being interrupted by Raven who said, "Uh...bb don't ya think we better let Star to choose?" "Friend Raven, let Beastboy choose. I'll go anywhere," Star said. "Well see Ravy Ravy Ravy... I'll choose! I'm wanna go to Food Chow Restaurant!" said bb. "O.k. o.k. now get into my baby!" said Cy.

Silence. (only the radios playing Backstreets Boys' "Drowning") Beastboy thought it was unusual so he said, "Wanna order tofu to eat?" Raven thought _Oh no, not another weird fight about food again!_ "Tofu! But I wanna eat steak!" shouted Cy. "Tofu!" "Steak!" "Tofu!" "Steak!" "Tofu!" "No..steak!" "Tofu!!!" The argue goes on and on to the restaurant.(don't worry the car is automatically driven) After eating, trouble started. Cinderblock had broken out of jail again and bringing all the villains escaped too. "Titans go!" Star shot starbolts furiously at Cinderblock. Cy took a long piece of metal pipe to tie him around. Bb changed into a Tyrannosaurus and attacked. "Azareth, Metrion, Zinthos!" Cinderblock was defeated then. "See Star, we can do it without Robin." Star floated sadly into Cy's car. "Dude! She's still angry about that?" bb asked. They all went into Cy's car and drove off back to the Titans Tower. They passed the fair while driving back. Star remembered Robin took her to the fair and they had a great time together. Robin also had teached Star how to play the games in the fair. How wonderful those moments will be...

**(In Gothem City)**

"Take this! And that!" Robin fought Joker (a villain) and punched him hard. Batman was impressed. He, Robin, is doing better than last time. Batman asked Robin to help him becoz' of Batman's accident which led him to broke his leg. After doing a hard days work, Robin had went to take a bath and slumped in his bed. He missed Starfire and his other teammates. He missed Star the most. She brought him happiness. The smile, the face, the looks...even Robin cannot resist it. Knock! Knock! Knock! Robin's back to reality. "Master Dick, Master Bruce is willing to see you." _Who else than Alfred's on the door_ thought Robin. "Yes Alfred, I'll be down in a minute." Robin walked down the grand staircase and into the elevator which leads him to the Batcave. He saw Batman sitting there. "You called?" "Yes. I supposed I did. I'm sensing that you are missing your friends lately haven't you?" "Yeah? So..." "So, I am giving you a vacation the week later to go see your friends. I'll contact you when I need help." "Really? That would be great! Thanks man!" Robin ran up to his room after saying goodnight to Bruce. He slumped into his bed and slept. _Wow it will be a surprised for Star to see me back in the Tower._

**(Back in the Tower...)**

Knocking comes from Star's door. "Hey!" "Hey Raven," Star said solemnly. "Are you still upset about Robin?" "Yeah." "Cheer up, Star. Robin's maybe having some other business to attend." "He left without saying goodbye and never told me," Star said with her head hung low. "He did it in the note." "It's not the same. Friend Raven, can you go? I need some peace here." "O.k. call when you need me." Raven left Star's room. She walked down the hallway and into the living room. She was messaging her temples while walking at the same time. "So? What's up?" asked Cy. "Robin is gonna be hard to be forgiven by Star. Hey, I'm going to make myself a hot cup of tea. Beastboy wanna follow?" "Uh...yeah! Let's go!" "Yeah Beastboy go on with Raven and smoochie smoochie. Hahahahahaha!" said Cyborg. Raven and Bb is now blushing really hard. "Just shut up Cy!" "Yeah, Cy!" followed bb. "Whatever. I'm gonna play Tactical Ops in the com. If you need me, ring me!" said Cyborg.


	3. He's Back!

A/N: Thx.MirandaOtto for the advice. I do not own the Teen Titans!!!

Teentitansteentitansteentitansteentitansteentitansteentitansteentitansteentitansteentitansteentitansteentitansteentitansteentitansteentitanteentitansteentitansteentitansteen

**(After one week....)**

Robin headed for the "T" Tower. He was surprised to see no one was in the tower. He walked into his room and saw it was as neat as could be. Star must have cleaned the room. He quickly changed into his old uniform. He went into Star's room and found out that she and his ex-team went out to fight crime. He then went to the kitchen and took a cup and poured in the milk. (A/n I donno how to write!) He heard Cy and bb's voice shouting below the tower. He quickly ran back into his room. He did one mistake...he forgot to put his cup back.

"Friends please don't fight. We can have meat and tofu at the same time," Star said pleadingly.

"O.k. but I'm going to the kitchen and make myself a cup of tea," Raven said moodily.

"No! You can't eat tofu today. We ate it yesterday already. It tastes horrible!" said Cy in a demanding manner.

"Tofu! I want tofu! It is not as disgusting as meat. I'm a vegetarian ya noe!!!" bb boomed.

"Uh guys, check it out. Robin's cup was poured with milk," said Raven while examined it.

"What the... Robin's back?" asked bb confused.

"It couldn't be. He's gone. I'll go check in his room. If he's there I'll tell you. If he's not, I'll go clean the room," Star said.

Star floated in Robin's room. She creakily opens the door. She saw a dark shadowy figure. (O.k. SLAM! My head is on the keyboard.) She proceeded going in. Something or someone had surprise her. There on the study table was...was...was _Robin._

"Robin? Is that you? What are you doing here? I thought you left," Star said calmly not to be angry.

Robin turned around and gave Star a gasp. She wanted to shout to her friends that Robin's back but he covered her mouth.

"Star. I'm so...so...sorry for leaving you behind."

"No need to say sorry. You are not with the team anymore and that doesn't..." said Star trying to overcome her anger.

"Matter? I don't mind Star. The only thing that matter is you in my heart. I'll never forget you, Star," said Robin while taking Star's hand and putting her hand against his chest.

Star was speechless and tried to talk but she can't. Robin lean forward and kissed her. Star gasp when he did that. She broke the kiss later when she was breathless. Star looked wonderly into his eyes and asked to Robin to take off his mask. He took it off and she saw how wonderful it is. (A/n: I donno how to write how the color of his eyes looks like. Sorry!) Star stared dreamily at him. Robin waved her hand in front of her saying, "Earth to Star!" Star laid her head at Robin's shoulder.

"Robin, why you...you left?" Star said looking into Robin's eye innocently.

"Well, you see Batman wants me to help him in his work until he's better," said Robin while putting back his mask on.

"What happen to Batman, Robin?"

"Well he broke his leg."

"Is he alright?"

"He's fine now."

"Robin you didn't mean to leave the team do you?"

"No Star. Not ever. I just wrote simply," said Robin while melting away in Starfire's eyes. _It is so beautiful_ Robin thought.

Star hugged Robin and he came back to reality. Robin blushed real hard. Star kissed him in a passionate way. Robin accept it by kissing her back. They stopped after 2 minutes. Both of them was blushing hard.

**(In the living room)**

"Let's see what's Star's doing huh?" said Cy.

"You mean like spying? Count me in!" said bb.

"What for?" said Raven but she got dragged by the two boys.

**(In front of Robin's door...it was slightly opened.)**

"I don't want to see. It is bad," Raven said in a monotone.

"Hey guys? Who is Star kissing? That...that..." said bb half surprised and shocked in the same time.

"It is Ro...Robin," said Cy in a whisper.

"Let's bash in like the cops in the movie," said bb.

When they nearly bash it down, Raven had dragged them back into the living room.

"Did you hear that?" asked Star.

"Oh it's only Cy and bb. Maybe Raven too," Robin replied.

"They are? They are not angry. Come on Robin. Let's go out and greet them."

"No Star I..." said Robin but Star had pleaded him with her puppy dog eye.

"No not the eyes. Uh...fine then."

Star smiled gleefully. Robin loved it when she smile. Star and Robin walked out and into the living room. Cy and bb ignored Robin.

"Hey Robin," said Raven, like always.

Cy can't stand anymore and start asking, "Hey Rob. Why didcha leave and leave Star crying?"

"Well... it is like this..."

After the story, bb finally said, "We saw you and Star kissing. Hahahahaha!"

A/n That's for now I need to go to do my work. Actually I can spend time on the com. becoz' it's after my final exam. I just felt tired. I'll update soon. See ya and remember to review! Muax to all the reviews people.


	4. Confession

**(A/n: I don't own the Teen Titans. Well, I wish I do...)**

hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

It was 11p.m. Robin couldn't sleep. He had a great time with his team mates. He went into the living room and watch television. All the channels were boring until he came over a horror movie. Halfway through the show, Star came out of her room.

"Robin? What are you doing here?"

"I...uh...can't sleep. How about you?" asked Robin curiously.

"I felt hungry so I went to get a night dinner," replied Star.

"Hey, Star, you wanna watch movie with me?"

"Sure Robin. I'll love too," said Star blushing.

Star fell asleep nearly the ending of the movie. Robin gently carried her to her room. He laid Star on her bed. _Wow! She sure looks beautiful when she's asleep. _He went out of the room and into his room. He slumped on his bed and fell asleep.

**(Next morning...)**

The knock on Robin's door woke him up.

"(Yawn!) Who is it?"

"It's Starfire, Robin. Breakfast is ready."

"Uh o.k. I'll come out in a while."

Robin comes out of his room when Cy and Beastboy started to fight over a jug of milk. The noise made Robin hard to think about things he had to say to Star. Star was trying to stop the fight. Raven went into her room to meditate. Cy is trying to snatch the jug away from Beastboy. Beastboy blocked him in every move he can.

"Give me the jug!"

"No! I wanna have the jug!"

"Me too!" boomed Cy.

"Uh... guys there are another box of milk in the fridge," said Robin.

Bb and Cy trying to grab the box. Robin walks towards Star and tell her to meet her on the roof later that night. Star nodded. The alarm rang loudly. Cinderblock is destroying the whole town. The titans turned to Robin and asked him if he is following. Robin nodded. "Titans Go!!" Cyborg tries to smash him by punching him on his right leg. Beastboy turned into a falcon and distract him. Raven chanted, "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

"Please. We do not wish to fight!" said Star pleadingly.

Cinderblock laughed and punched Star away. She hit the wall and fell to the ground. Robin ran towards her for help. She sat there rubbing her head and said that she is o.k. Robin went to Cinderblock and gave him a strong punch that sent him flying to the other side of the town. Cy took Cinderblock to the jail while Raven and Bb went to the stall nearby to get a drink. Star and Robin went back to the tower and in just a minute, both of them were on the roof.

**(On the roof...)**

"Star, I need to tell you something," said Robin slowly.

"Yes, Robin. What is it?"

"I need to go back to Gothem City the day after tomorrow."

"But I thought...never mind," said Star while turning away.

Robin kneeled down and looked at her in the eye._ So beautiful her eyes are_ thought Robin.

"Star, no matter what happen, I will always be there for you."

"Robin, I need to tell you something too."

"Yea, what Star?" said Robin staring at her eyes.

"I...I love you, Robin," Star said while hugging him.

Robin gasps. "I love you too Star," Robin said finally.

Robin leaned over and kissed her romantically. Cy came in and saw. He immediately left hoping that he did not disturb Robin and Starfire which he called them the "two lovebirds."

"Hey, Star? Wanna go out to the café' tomorrow?"

"Is it a date, Robin? Is it what they call when a guy ask a girl to go out?"

"Yes, Star. It is a date," said Robin blushing.

(A/n I'll continue to update tomorrow. I skip school cause after the final exam; the teachers just mark the papers and let us free lessons.)


	5. The Date

**(Chapter 5: The date)**

(A/N: Sorry I took so long cause took write this story because my sister accidentally deleted my story and I need to redo the story.)

**(Robin's Room)**

Robin was dressed up like a M.I.B (Men in Black). He wants to impress her in a strange way. He's putting some gel on his hair to make it look spiky. He gargled his mouth with "Listerine" and took the teddy-bear and a bunch of roses and headed straight to her room. He was prepared for his date.

**(Star's Room) **

She was dressing up in a dress which is shiny-black in color and the dress is right above her knee. She was combing her hair 50 times to make it shine. She sprayed perfume all over her body and brushed her teeth 2 times. Soon, she grabbed her pink bag and a knock came from the door. She opened the door and saw Robin leaned against the wall and smiled sexily to her. Star smiled back. Her white, sparkly teeth had startled Robin.

"Whoa, did someone had whiten their teeth or brushed a lot," Robin said as he grabbed her hand gently.

Star giggled. "I brushed a lot Robin. Robin, why did you dress black today like me?"

"Erm... to match yours. Star, seriously you don't like my outfit?" asked Robin in a sad tune.

"No, Robin. I love your outfit. I just starting to wonder are you psychic to wear the same color as mine," Star giggled.

Robin left a note on the table in the living room and followed Star to the garage. He opened the door for Star. Star sat in and smiled at him. Robin loved that smile. He felt like flying. He closed the door and went in **Cyborg's car** and drove off. Silence is the only thing that is in the car except for the radio.

"Star, what you want to eat?" asked Robin who finally broke the silence.

"How about spaghetti and grinded cheese?" Star spoke after a long thought.

"Well, that sounds delicious. Yummy." teased Robin.

Star giggled at Robin's word. They reached at the restaurant in about 10 minutes later that seemed forever to Starfire. The restaurant was huge. Inside the restaurant was full of high-class people. They are wearing dresses and tuxedos. _"Wow, Robin must have a hard time to book this place,"_ thought Star.

"Welcome master and miss. How may I help you? Do you have a reservation?" asked a polite waitress.

"Well, infact yes. A reservation under the Titans," said Robin while looking towards Star who seemed amused.

"Follow me if you please?" said the waitress while opening the door which is behind a large curtain. There was a table outside with a romantic candle-light in the middle of the table.

"Robin, this is beautiful. This is wonderful. I love the scenery out here. It is so peaceful," Star said while hugging Robin.

"Two spaghetti please," Robin told the waitress and she jogged it down in a small notebook.

"This is one of our finest suites and it is perfect. Dinner will be served in about 5 minutes," the waitress said while leaving the door shut behind Star and Robin.

Robin gave a blush when Star hugged him passionately. He pulled out the chair for Star to sit down. He sat down opposite her. The candle is burning and the wax is melting. A few minutes of silence. "Star, I need to tell you that..." (Ahem!) "Dinner is served." The waitress placed the plate of spaghetti in front of both of them.

They eat silently.

"Star, as I was saying, you look gorgeous tonight. May I have a dance with you?" Robin said after they ate finished.

"Yes Robin, but what is gorgeous?" asked the innocent little girl right opposite him.

"Gorgeous means that you're beautiful," Robin said as Star blushed into redness.

Robin later placed his hands on Star's waist and her hands placed on his shoulders. Their free hand clasped together and they started to dance.

"Star, did anyone told you that you have a very beautiful pair of eyes?" asked Robin while staring into her eyes.

"No Robin, except you," said Star while grinning.

Robin is ready to lean forward and kisses her but Star did it first. Robin's lips met hers. She brushed her lips against his. Robin took the kiss deeper. Star gave a soft moan of pleasure. Star broke the kiss. She was out of breath. "Robin, I love you forever more." "Me too, Star. I love you too."

**(At the Tower...)**

"Hey, has anyone see Robin? I need a rematch of a racing game," Cy said to bb and Raven who was sitting in the living room quietly.

Raven had made bb shut up and stop making her laugh.

"Nope. Star's gone too. They're on a date," said bb with a yawn.

"Hey, where's my car?" boomed Cy when he went to the garage and into the living room.

"Well, he left it a note on the table saying that he had borrowed the car," Raven said as she pointed to the note on the table in the living room.

Cy and bb was surprised at the Gothic girl who finally spoke after 5 hours. She was sitting on the couch for at least 4 ½ hours and the ½ an hour to shut bb up. "Whoa Rae, you finally spoke," said bb looking at her.

"I need silence just now to read this book." said Raven while showing them the very, very thick book. Bb and Cy looked at her book and hung their mouth low.

"Hey, Rae, wanna go out with me to hang out tomorrow?" asked bb.

"O.k. Beastboy. Just for 1 hour," Raven said to bb but actually she was looking forward to go out with bb.

"Well, at least is better than nothing," said bb in a glum voice and went back into his happy mood.

"I'm sure Robin will go out with Star tomorrow and since you guys are going out, I need a new planning for tomorrow," Cy said while pointing a finger in the air.

Star and Robin came back the tower 10.00p.m. He walked Star to her room and kisses her a passionate goodnight kiss. Star hugged him and they greet each other 'Goodnight' Star went into her room and changed into her pyjamas and slept peacefully. Robin did the same too. They had a wonderful time.

_**Hey guys. The next chapter is all about bb and Rae. Well if you like it, read it. If you don't like it, well at least you can review right? Finish this chapter, please read and review. I love reviews and Muax to all the reviewers in the last chapters. Sorry I took this so long o.k.? Hope you guys forgive me. Cya! **_


	6. Beastboy and Raven

(A/n: I know this is the fic of bb and Rae...so sit back, relax and enjoy the fic.)

Disclaimer: I **don't** own the Teen Titans.

CHAPTER 5: Love or Hate

**(Beastboy's Room)**

"_I'm finally going out with Raven. What should I wear? What will I tell her? What will I do?" _these are the thoughts that popped out in bb's head. It was the day where bb finally asked Raven out and she accepted. _"O.k. o.k. calm down bb. Tell her how you feel about her. Nothing hard." _bb's mind told him. The knock on the door made bb jumped. It was Cy.

"Hey Beastboy! I challenge you to a match of...Command and Conquer Red Alert 2! Wanna play?"

"Er... Cy, I don't think I can play now cause later I need to go out with Raven remember?"

"Oh...yeah, I forgot. O.k. then I'll ask Robin. Star wants to stay in the tower. Robin's leaving at 3 in the afternoon."

"Okay, I and Raven will be back at 1.00 p.m. We want to say goodbye to Robin."

"Right, so what are you planning?"

"Planning what?" asked bb confused a little.

"What to tell Raven!"

"Er... I dunno. That's what I've been thinking when I woke up until now."

"Hey, need some advice? I can help." Cy said as he sat down on his sofa.

"You don't hang out with girls a lot. How would you know?"

"Excuse me? I hang out with girls you know and I know how to handle it."

"Okay Mr. Macho tell me."

"Well, tell her how you feel. It will take a short while but that can help and besides you got only 1 hour you know."

"And exactly when can I tell her?"

"Well when it is quiet and not much people around... I guess."

"Okay. I'll give it a try."

"Alright. I'll go then. See ya later and good luck," Cy stood up and walk off his room.

"Oh man. I forgot to ask what I wear. Never mind. I better wear my uniform."

Raven was already sitting on the couch in the living room. She was drinking herbal tea and reading her book. Star was sitting on the couch too while watching Robin and Cy play the game. When Robin win, Star will jump with glee. Robin love too see that. Cy was making excuses like," You cheat!" and etc. Beastboy came out later.

"Raven, ready to go?" bb asked as Raven shut her book.

"Yes. Now let's go"

Bb took Raven to the park for a stroll. After their snack at the nearby stall, bb took a deep breath and he was ready to say the things he have to say to Raven.

"Raven..."

"Hmm?" She said as she was looking up into bb.

Bb blushed. "I wanted to tell you this for so long but I'm too afraid to tell you that. You see..."

"Let's go find a seat first," Raven said as she was cutting through his sentence.

After they found a bench to sit, bb started talking again and this time, he made sure that Raven is not going to cut through his sentence.

"As I were saying, I wanted you to be my friend but I...how do I explain this?" bb said frustrated.

Raven put her fingers to his lips to make him stop talking. Bb immediately stopped. Raven looked into bb's eyes and found that he is confused, excited and happy at the same time. Raven later placed her lips on his and bb was glad that he didn't have to explain so much. Raven was enjoying herself and let her tongue explore his mouth slowly. The kiss got deeper and more romantic. They soon broke up and bb looked into her violet eyes. Raven was blushing. Immediately, she pulled her hood up to cover her face. Bb knew that he wasn't the only one who has trouble in this situation. Bb pulled her hood down. He took Raven's hand. It was warm and smooth. Bb knew what to say then.

"Rae, I would you be my girlfriend?" Bb said while whispering into her ear.

Raven wasn't startled because she knew this was going to happen. "Yes, Beastboy. I will be glad to be your girlfriend." She replied softly.

Bb shout out loud and started dancing. Everyone in the park are looking at them now. Bb stopped when he noticed that. He blushed. They went back to the Tower after they headed to the bookstore to buy a few books. When they headed home, bb said something he had never said before.

"Raven, I...I...love you."

"Me too Beastboy, me too," Raven replied while a small smile is creeping on her face.

Bb touched Raven cheek as she smiled. Raven hugged romantically while give a kiss to bb on his cheek. Bb blushed hard that moment. He saw Cy, Robin, and Star on the window waving and giving thumbs up at him. They both later went into the tower. Bb knew Cy was going to tease him and ask millions of questions at him. No matter what happen, he is not going to let go of Raven that easily. He will stick to her and support her no matter what. Raven in the other hand read bb's mind. She smiled at his thought and gave him another kiss but this time in his lips.

"What's that for?" Bb asked after breaking the kiss.

"For going to support me and will never give up me that easily."

"Well, thanks then." Said bb in a blush.

"No, thank you," Raven said it on her normal monotone voice.

_**O.k. Raven and bb fluff already. Totally all. Well, you read already now it is time for you guys to review. I wrote this fic in just 15 minutes. Whew! I did that so fast. Well, I know I did not write about Robin's departure. It was kind of sad. I had just deleted it and in replacing, I wrote about bb's thoughts and Raven kissed him. Well, just review o.k.?**_

_**Love,**_

_**Luvlifecharm.**_


	7. Chapter Seven

(A/N: Sorry I took so long to update it. Review after reading.)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Teen Titans.

**Chapter 7:Chapter Seven.** (Actually I donno what to give this chp. the title)

Star decided to follow Robin to Gothem City. Robin just hopes Bruce Wayne aka Batman wouldn't mind. Since Robin left, Cyborg was the one in-charge of everything except sometimes in between meals. The journey to Gothem City was a long and tired one. Halfway along the journey, Star fell asleep while laying her head on Robin's shoulders. Robin smirked as he looked at Starfire. Robin on his laptop and begin his search for both Slade and the Joker.

(In the Tower...)

It was already lunch time. Raven hated it. This is because bb and Cy always fight for the meat and tofu.

"I want meat. Meat is good."

"No! If we eat too much meat, we will die sooner! So tofu for everyone!"

"Who say? I'm different than normal people. I'm a half robot! Meat goes to everyone."

"No tofu. Raven, how about you choose. Tofu or meat?"

Raven looked up from her book and saw bb and Cy looking at her pleadingly. Raven gave out a sigh. She really wanted some peace and quiet for once in between mealtimes.

"I prefer a nice cup of hot herbal tea."

Cy and bb stared at her confusingly. They have gone back to their fight about the rights of meat and the wrongs of tofu and vice versa. Raven just wished that Star and Robin will come back sooner. Both of them know how to handle this situation. Star will always beg them to stop and Robin will have to shout quiet and everyone will stop and look.

It seems that Cy and bb are cooking their own meal after a long fight since from morning till lunch. Raven was glad they were finished fighting. Raven stood up and walked to her room. Cy was in the training room while left bb all alone.

"Uh, Raven? Can I go to your room, if you don't mind," bb said while thinking that she would object.

"Sure, come on. You just better be not afraid of the dark."

Bb was surprised yet shocked about her reply. He later got back to reality and walked down the hall, side by side with Raven. Beastboy entered her room and the first thing he saw was darkness. Raven shut the door behind and he, bb, couldn't see anything. She switches on the light. The light was dim but it was a satisfactory for bb since it is better than the dark.

Raven walked to her bookshelf and placed the book back that she was reading just now. Beastboy wasn't sure what to do so he sat down. The silence was peaceful enough for Raven but bb felt uncomfortable.

"So, are you going to meditate?" bb asked when he can't stand the silence anymore.

"Nope, just reading your mind, Beastboy. You hate the silence didn't you?"

"Uh, he he. You know Raven, your room isn't that bad after all. It is kind of nice and homey."

"Thanks. You're just saying it because your room is really untidy."

"Hey, how did you know about my room? Oh yeah, you went in there before to take my headgear."

Raven rolled her eyes and stood up. She went to the table and pours two cups of tea. She hand one to bb. Bb gladly took it. He placed the edge of the cup on his lips and took a sip. Raven looked at him while waiting for his opinion.

"Hmm... the tea wasn't so bad after all. It tasted bitter but if I add some sugar in it, it tasted sweeter."

Raven smirked at him. She took a sip from her tea and placed it back the table. Bb did the same. Raven teaches bb how to meditate. Even though bb didn't learn as fast as Starfire did, Raven still has patience to continue teaching.

(In the training room...)

The communicator on his arm suddenly rang. Cy stood up, wipe away his sweat and pick up the phone.

"Hey, Robin, how's your journey, I hope it is not that tiring."

"Nope, it's not for me but Star, let's just say she fell asleep."

"Robin? Is that Cyborg?" Star asked from behind him. She was gazing the giant hall just now.

"Whoa! Robin, Bruce Wayne is living in such a big house?" Cy asked while looking behind Robin and saw the hall and crystal lamp.

"Not house, Cyborg. It's a mansion." Robin replied while keep an eye on Star making sure she don't break anything.

"Robin, you didn't tell me that Bruce has a mansion and you and Star are living in it?" Cy asked half shocked.

"Master Richard, Master Bruce is waiting for you and your friend in the dining room," Alferd said.

"Master Richard? Your real name is Richard?" Cy asked in a hurry.

"Uh... long story. Gotta go."

The communicator went blank. Cy shut it and went back on his training. Beastboy and Raven came in later. They were chatting about meditation. Cy wonders when bb started to meditate.

"Yo bb! Did you start to learn meditation just now?"

"I sure did. Raven had just teached me how."

"Okay that's just great. The only one left who don't know how to meditate is Robin and I."

Bb smirked while Raven walked to the punching bag and started to float and kick it.

"Hey, I'm bored. I challenge you for a racing match. You won the last time now revenge!"

"You're on Cyborg." Bb said while waving goodbye to Raven.


	8. Misunderstanding

**Disclaimer:** Excuse me, do you think I own the Teen Titans, me? Think again...coz' I don't own them!

**Chapter 8: Misunderstanding**

**Take 1**

"You are cheating again," Beastboy shouted while waving his hands in the air.

"Who say, you're just a sore loser," Cy shouted back.

Raven had just come out of her room. She had just meditated for an hour. Since Cy and bb argued, Raven was forced to stop meditating because she can't concentrate. Raven just wished Starfire and Robin didn't go to Gothem City. Raven sat on the couch and watches the argument.

"What? You expect me to slow down to give way for you, never!" Cy said while crossing his arms.

"Well, you should have...oh hi, Raven," bb said while sitting beside her.

Raven looked moodily back at Beastboy and turned to off the television. Cy walked off then to his room to surf the net. Beastboy just sat there playing with his fingers and whistled. In the meantime, Raven was reading her new book that she had just bought. A long silence has occurred.

"So...Raven. Wanna do something?" Beastboy asked when he felt really, really bored.

"Uh...what's the 'something'?"

"Ya know...going to the cinema, the park or something." Bb said while looking down to the ground.

"Uh...I prefer to go to the cinema but we are watching a horror movie."

"Oh...you think I'm scared watching a really terrifying, scary movie?"

"We'll see it in the cinema then." Raven said while getting up to put her book back to her room.

_(In the movie)_

Beastboy was curling up and shivering of fright. The Godzilla and the aliens just sucked up a big container full of blood and dead people. The people sitting at the back of Beastboy were snickering at him. Raven was now smirking at Beastboy. The movie ended an hour later.

"So...I thought Mr. Non-Scared of Terrifying and Scary movie is not afraid of these type of movie."

Bb blushed of embarrassment. Raven snickered when bb blushed. Raven walked with bb side by side to the park. It seems to be a great day for bb and Raven.

**Take 2**

Robin was sitting on the couch in the living room. Starfire had just gone into her room to take a bath. Robin felt a tap on his shoulders. He turned and saw Barbara aka Batgirl smiling at him. Barbara gave Robin a kiss on his cheek. Robin blushed at her action. Starfire stood there in jealousy.

A girl wearing a purple silky dress, which suits her beautifully stood there watching both of them in jealousy. She saw the whole incident. Before that, she was dressing up to impress Robin. Star turned and fled down the hallway and up to the elevator. She covered her face while hot tears slide down her cheek.

Robin saw a shadow fled down the hallway so he got up immediately and ran towards the shadow. There were a lot of corners so he didn't manage to see who it is. He tore down the hallway following the shadow and stopped in front of the elevator. He saw the elevator was reaching up to the 5th floor. He waited for the elevator door to open and clicked to the 5th floor.

Starfire's door slid open and she ran to her bed and slumped on her round bed with her hand on her eyes. She cried while remembering the incident that happen just now. She felt jealous, angry, and sad at the same time. Starfire stood up and wiped her tears away as she heard footsteps coming towards her door. Star ran to the bathroom and locked it. She on the shower and place her ear to the door.

The door slid open for Robin to get in. He heard the shower from the bathroom. Robin then looked around and saw a heap of dresses and some wetness on her pillow. Robin knew immediately that she saw the whole incident. Robin knocked on the bathroom door.

"Star, come on out. I got something to talk to you."

Starfire wet her hair a little bit and took a towel pretending to wipe her hair. She slid on a robe and ties it up to prevent Robin of seeing her dress. Star opened the door and tries to look as happy as possible. Robin was waiting outside the door.

"Star, it's not what you think had happen. She was just an old friend of mine."

"I don't know what you are talking about Robin. I was in this room and never left and didn't saw a girl kissing you." Star shuts her mouth and tries to control the tears rolling down her face.

"Star, don't lie to me. I saw the shadow and you cried on your pillow."

"Oh, Robin. Yes...yes I saw the whole thing. I didn't mean to lie to you. I was so...so..." Star said as she fell to the ground and sob.

Robin looked at her and saw that she was wearing a robe to prevent him seeing her dress. Robin smirked as he opens the robe.

"Wow! Nice dress. I bet you took a long time to dress up," Robin said trying to cheer her up and bending down to look at her face.

Star stops sobbing and look at Robin. She smiled and wipes her tears away. Robin helps her to stand up and awe at her dress. Star blushed. Robin planted a kiss on her lips and deepens it. Star hugged Robin after they broke the kiss. Robin was startled at her actions but soon he hugged her back.

Star was happy and glad that Robin still loves her. Robin carried her to the bed. Star was too shocked to even scream at his actions. Robin laid Star on her bed as he tickled her. Star laughed and screamed at the same time. Robin stopped and smiled at her. Star looked back and soon her face saddens.

"What's wrong, Star?" Robin asked tenderly.

"Robin, I'm still wondering, why was the girl kissing you?"

"Star, Barbara was my old friend. I guess she was too happy to see me. "

"Sorry, Robin. I shouldn't have runaway like that. I'm so sorry, Robin," Star said as a tear trickled down her face.

Robin sat next to her and wiped her tears.

"I forgive you, Star."

"Thanks, Robin. I love you." Star said as she laid her head on his shoulders.

"I love you too, Star." Robin replied.

**_Okay, okay. This chapter was kinda short so please forgive me... review time! Here's some thankies to my reviewers._**

**Jadedea**Glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing.

**warprince2000**Happy to hear you say my story was cool.

**Queen-Of-Azarath**Thankies! By the way, I love your stories too.

**Lost Inside**Hey, read the story already. Love it!

**MirandaOtto**Hey, thanks and you make me happy! Yay!


	9. Decision, decision

**Disclaimer:** Serious talk here. I don't own the Teen Titans…Duh! It is so obvious!

**Chapter 9: Decision, decision.**

**Take 1**

A red-headed girl was clinging onto a spiky, jet-black haired boy. She had just been doing that for the last 1 hour. Robin doesn't even care just as long Starfire was on his side.

After a few moments later, Robin felt that his stomach is growling. He stood up and that made Starfire jumped. Robin smirked.

"Um…Star, do you want to go and eat dinner. I'm kinda hungry."

Starfire giggled and said, "Sure, Robin. I'm hungry too."

Robin took Starfire's hands and they both walk side by side to the dining room. Bruce Wayne and Barbara were already seated in their usual places. Bruce wasn't surprised to see the presence of Starfire but Barbara was.

"Richard, who's she?" Barbara asked when Starfire and Robin were seated.

"Oh, Barbara, this is Starfire and Star, Barbara." Robin said while grinning.

"A pleasure to meet you, friend Barbara," Star shook her hand gladly.

"And you are…" Star asked while turning to Bruce.

"He is my-" Robin was about to say but he was interrupted.

"Bruce," the mature looking man said while cutting his steak.

"Great to know you, friend Bruce!" Starfire said happily.

"Hmm…friend." Bruce said as he stood up and wiped his mouth. Soon, he left the table.

"Robin, does friend Bruce hate my presence?" Starfire asked.

"Star, Bruce is not used to guests," Robin said while sipping his orange juice.

"Oh…I see." Star said as she lowered her head.

"Star, he'll get used of it," Robin said as he looks at Star straight into her eyes.

Barbara watched the drama between both Star and Robin. She got up in anger and stormed off. Star was surprised at her actions but Robin understood.

"Star, I better go and check on Barbara if it's okay with you?"

"Sure, Robin. I don't mind but I'm having my sleep on 9.30p.m."

Robin kisses Star on her cheek and ran off. Star gave out a sigh and continues eating.

**Take 2**

Robin got hold of Barbara's hand and swung her to a seat. Barbara slumped on the seat while huffing and puffing with anger.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked Barbara in comfort.

"Oh, nothing. Just there's another girl who you're hugging!"

"What do you mean?" Robin asked confusingly.

"Robin, I thought you are my boyfriend."

"Barbara, I broke up with you already. I thought you're cool with it. You receive the note right?"

"Note, what note?"

"The note I gave you before I left to Jump City and inside there I told you that I am breaking up with you."

Barbara suddenly felt like crying. How? Why? Robin went to her and calms her down. Barbara was sad and angry at the same time.

"Robin, I didn't get any note." Barbara said finally.

"Then if you didn't get it then who?"

**Take 3**

Star ate finished her dinner. She walks to Robin's room. His room wasn't as same as his room in the Titan Tower. The room was clean and tidy but in the Titan Tower, his room is messy. Star walks to his drawers and found that one of them was locked up safe. Star was curious so she started to hunt for the key. There were a lot of keys in the next drawer. Star one by one tried to unlock the drawer and finally she got the drawer unlocked.

Star found photos of Robin and Barbara. Star found a poem saying about Robin's love to Barbara's. Star cried and began to lock back the drawer and placed the key to its original place.

Star ran to her room and sat down. The time was still 8.00p.m. Star wasn't sleepy so she turns on the television and flip channels to channels. Robin in other hand was with Barbara. Star got a feeling that she being with Robin isn't such a good idea since he loves another girl.

"The weather report for tomorrow is-"

_Click_

"Zidane got the ball-"

_Click_

"Susan, I love you."

_Click_

Starfire finally got bored and off the TV. She decided to sleep early today. Star soon slept. She was looking forward for a brand new day tomorrow.

_**How was it? Nice? Tell me about it…I wanna know. Review now!**_

**killkikyopeople**_Thank you very much_ _and sorry for the delay._

**warprince2000**_I'm glad that you're eager to see what happens in the next chapter._


	10. Memories

Before I start, I would like to apologize to all the ppl who waited for bb/Rae. I'm so sorry that I didn't talk much about it lately so here are some bb/Rae in it. I hope you ppl will forgive me and I hope enjoy it! 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans and Barbara, Bruce Wayne, Alfred, the Titans Tower and etc…. 

**Chapter 10: Memories**

**Take 1**

Robin had just shut his door and switched on the light. He looks around and walks to his closet. He took his towel and his pajamas. He walk towards the bathroom. He took a relaxing bath and changed his clothes.

Soon, he was on his bed, resting his head on his soft pillow. He began to think back the sweet memories he had with Barbara and Starfire.

Flashback… (Barbara with Richard) Richard P.O.V.

_I heard footsteps coming to my room. I was in my bathroom changing into my tuxedo._

"_Richard, are you ready?" Barbara said as she knocks on Richard's bathroom._

"_In a minute," I replied back as I ties my bow tie._

"_DONE!" I said as I flings opens the door and found Barbara sitting down on my bed waiting for me._

_There was a ball on 7.00p.m. Bruce asks (more likely ordered) them to change to formal attire to attend the ball. I saw Barbara in her yellow colored dress. It was covered with beads. She look funny but gorgeous. _

"_Ready? Let's go then," I said as I handed her my hand._

_She gladly took it. We both walk down the steps highly as if we're the king and queen of the England. Bruce gave a smirk when he saw us. I notices the smirk and I stare at him. Bruce turns back to his friends and continue chattering._

_Barbara and I walked up to Bruce and join in the conversation. Mr. Henry, my part-time teacher was invited to the ball. I didn't much like him because he was always grumpy and sometimes he gave tons of homework to me._

"_Richard, want to dance? I feel a bit bored here talking to Bruce's friends."_

"_Sure," I said as I nodded my head to Barbara._

_I led her to the dance floor and we started dancing. The music gradually gone faster and we dance following the music pace. I had a great time there but I sometimes I felt like there's something between Barbara and me but I cannot figure out what._

_I was about 15 on that time. Was it love I found when I'm with Barbara? Maybe. I wanted her to be my good friend and sometimes, I wanted her to be my girlfriend. It's very complicating. My head hurts more when I think about it._

End of Flashback

Robin smiles while unlocking his drawer. He found his things in the drawer is all messed up and the poem that he wrote to Barbara was soaked with water and still wet. Robin's smiley face turns a frown. He knew someone had unlocked his drawer. Robin places back the papers and lock the drawer but he left the key on the table.

Robin sat on his chair as he remembers how the time Star asks him what a picnic is. Robin lips widen as he remembers back the good memories.

Flashback… (Starfire and Robin) Robin's P.O.V.

"_Robin, Robin? Are you awake from your slumber? Can I come into your room?"_

_I sat up and rubs my eyes. I had just waked up. I checked my clock and found out it was 1.00 in the afternoon. I spent my whole night finding information about Slade. _

"_Yea, you can Star," I replied as I recognize the voice of innocence._

_Star opens the door and place my breakfast on my bed in a tray._

"_Robin, I had cooked you breakfast but it gone cold so I heat it up with a wave of micro that friend Cyborg had just teach me," Star said while smiling happily._

"_Thanks, Star," I said while smirking._

"_Robin, do you mind if I on the television?"_

"_Nope," I said as I ate greedily on my food._

_Star floated to the table nearby and took the remote. She clicks the television on and keep flipping the channels which made me gone dizzy until she stop when she saw a couple eating a picnic in the park._

"_Robin, what are they doing?"_

"_Oh, they are eating a picnic in the park."_

"_What is a picnic?"_

"_Picnic…." I explained to her._

_Star nodded as she sat on my couch. Star turns her head and face to the television. I ate my breakfast as I watch the television. _

"_Robin, do you think we can have a picnic with Beastboy, Raven, and Cyborg?"_

"_Sure…we can do it today!" I said as I place the tray to the table and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth._

"_Really?"_

"_Yea..." I said as toothpaste is sliding down my mouth. I rinse my mouth with water and wipes my face._

_Star floated to me and embrace me with a hug. I stood there smirking while Star was blushing as red as a beetroot._

"_Thank you, Robin. I'll tell the others we're going to 'pinic' on the late afternoon."_

"_Yeah, sure Star."_

_Star soon slides the door shut and yelling down the hallways telling out the news._

End of Flashback…

**Take 2**

The Titans Tower was an absolute silence Raven had just shut Beastboy's mouth with a double-sided tape while Cyborg was recharging his battery.

"Mumps! MMMMMHHH!" Beastboy was trying to shout but that is all what he said.

Raven look at her boyfriend and tore the double-sided tape from his mouth.

"ARGH!!! Pain!" Bb said as he rubs his mouth gently.

Raven replies him with a smirk and continues reading her book. Raven badly interrupted when Beastboy places his hand on her book and snatches it away from her.

"Beastboy! Give me that back!"

"No until we do something together," bb said as he smirked.

"What you want?" Raven finally as she gave up chasing Beastboy.

"Watch Kung Fu Master 4 or Scary Stories 6!"

"I prefer Scary Stories 6."

"Okay, it's your choice but don't get afraid."

"I'm never afraid."

"We will see about that!"

**After ten minutes…**

Bb was clutching the sofa pillow so tight until it nearly tore into pieces. Raven look over to Beastboy in a confused manner.

"Why are you so scared? It is only the introduction where the guy is just introducing himself."

"Oh! I'm just getting used to the way I do before I really have to do it."

Raven slams her head as bb's hand crawls over Raven shoulder. Raven relaxes her head on bb's shoulders. Bb smiles as he peeks over to see Raven's face. She was smiling. Beastboy was happy and instead of paying attention of the movie, he keeps on spying on Raven.

Raven pretends to fall asleep. Beastboy thought she did fall asleep so he off the television and carries Raven in a bridal style as Raven's door slides open. Bb walks in and places Raven on her round bed but in a dark purple sheet.

Raven opens her eyes and kisses bb on his cheek. Bb blushes really hard. Raven hugs Beastboy and bb hugs back. They never let go until Cyborg walk pass Raven's door.

"What are you guys doing?" Cy said as he folded his arms.

"Nothing!" Raven and bb said together as they separate immediately.

"Well if it is nothing, then we better decorate this Tower in a Christmassy way. I'll meet you both downstairs," Cy said as he left the room.

"He he…Raven, I'm sorry…" bb was cut off with Raven's lips press into hers.

It was a simple kiss but with full of passionate. They broke off when they heard Cy calling them to get downstairs. Bb and Raven was speechless. They walk down the hallway hand in hand. Beastboy was happy and Raven was giving Beastboy a broad smile.

**_How did you all like it? I added bb/Rae already but about Robin…let just say I'll continue it in another chapter. I got so many things to do on Christmas…I have to play the Christmas songs on piano, sing 3 songs, (Any pop songs like Vanessa Carlton A Thousand Miles.)_** **_play the role as Mary in the Christmas Story drama._**

_**I'm very busy so I'm sorry if it bothers anyone. I wish to you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Special thx. to my reviewers:**_

CastellGanAwen: Thx. and here are some bb/Rae already! :-)

MirandaOtto: Thx for saying you don't like Barbara. I don't like her too!MerryChristmas!

StarfireTT: You are so great! I'm happy to accept you as my #1 fan reviewer. I could somtimes e-mail you! Your review makes me laugh! Hehe! Merry Christmas!

killkikyopeople: Here is some Bb/Rae...sorry coz' I didn't type much Bb/Rae fic so I hope this will make it up to you! Cherrio! :-)

Jadedea: I really thank you for saying it is cool and I will write more for you!

warprince2000: I thank you becoz' you reviewed! Merry Christmas!

**_Wow! I really need to thank you guys a lot! Have a Happy Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year and I'll update soon...maybe next week or this.. :-)_**


	11. Blackout

**Hi people! I'm back… I hope you will enjoy this chapter. This chapter is mostly about Star/Robin. The next chapter is Robin's decision and I guess on chapter 14 I'll have to end this story. It was great to have reviewers like you guys. **

**Disclaimer: I seriously do not own the Teen Titans. I want to but I do not have enough experience and etc. I hope I will own that someday and continue Teen Titans and let Star/Robin relationship closer than ever! If I do only!  **

Chapter 11: Blackouts

Star's P.O.V.

The sunshine didn't wake me up from my slumber. It was still dark and I can't see a thing. I floated to the switch but on my way there I crashed into the table. I turn on the lights and walk to my bed.

I took the picture of Robin and started thinking. Is Robin's love true to me? I try to erase that silly thought of mine. I place the photo under my pillow and rest my head on my pillow.

I'm missing friend Raven, Beastboy and Cyborg. I'm starting to wonder if they'll be alright. I tried to sleep but failed so I turn on the television. There is nothing interesting on the television screen so I walk out of the room. The hallway light is on so I'm not that scared.

I kept walking until I reached the kitchen. It took me half an hour to find it. I open the fridge and took a bottle of mustard out. I drank it but I remembered that Robin once told me that mustard not for drinking so I place it back. Suddenly I felt someone's hand place on my shoulders. I immediately turn and saw Bruce.

"What are doing up so late?" His voice is not hard but soft and kind.

"I couldn't sleep so I…" I said trembling.

"Don't be afraid. I'm not an evil guy. So, can't sleep?" Bruce asks.

"Yes. I'm going to have a snack of midnight," I reply while giving him a warm smile.

Author's P.O.V.

Bruce smirks. He didn't know that Star was a naïve girl. Bruce took a seat down on the couch. He invited Star to seat next to him. Star agreed.

"So," Bruce started. "Got any plans for the future?"

"Well, I'm planning to stay with my friends in the tower and protect the city."

"Okay. You better of to your room or hide in the closet cause here comes Robin."

Star nodded and headed straight for the hallway but soon found Robin's shadow closing by so she hid in the closet. Robin walks to the kitchen just as Bruce expected.

"Hey, Bruce! Why being up so late?" Robin said coolly.

"I was going to ask you the same question," Bruce replied.

Star was in the closet hearing every single thing about their conversation. She felt sleepy too but still carry on to stay awake. She didn't want to miss anything in Bruce and Robin's conversation.

"Well, can't sleep, got up and get a drink," Robin said.

"I'm still finding stuff about Joker and Penguin."

"Well, okay. I'm going back to my room!" Robin said.

"Hey, Robin. I need to talk to you in your room, privately," Bruce said.

"Sure. C'mon!" Robin said as he disappears down the hallway.

Bruce followed behind Robin while Star got out of the closet. Star sat on the couch wondering what Robin and Bruce are talking about. Star was curious and that curiosity made her crept to Robin's room and lean her ear against the door. Soon, she heard the conversation.

"What you think about Starfire?" Bruce asks Robin and knowing the presence of Star outside.

"I think Star is a really great person. She's kind and caring but sometimes she could be annoying when she asks you tons of questions. I didn't mind a bit about that and she being naïve is cute."

"Okay, how about Barbara?"

"Barbara is nice but she's more mature compared to Starfire. Even though she's my ex-girlfriend, I'll still treat her as my best friend."

Star was shocked that Robin had said Barbara was his ex-girlfriend. She covered her mouth so that Robin and Bruce couldn't hear her from the outside.

"Okay, Robin. Which personality you like better? Barbara or Starfire?" Bruce asks.

"Well, I don't know. It is hard to say," Robin said as he scratches his head.

"Choose one but wisely. I wanted to know which one is better for you."

"Hmm…I guess it has to be…"

(OUTSIDE)

"Miss Starfire, what are you doing here?" Alfred asks Star from the outside.

Star gave Alfred a keep quiet sign but too bad Robin had heard him already. Alfred nodded his head as he walks off. Inside, Bruce was sitting calmly as ever. Robin stood up and opens the door. Star fell down. Robin helped her up.

"Bruce, you planned this?" Robin asks angrily.

"Nope. Not even a chance," Bruce said as he left the room.

Star backed up when Robin shouted. She never saw him so angry. Robin look at her after gave Bruce a death glare. Star, afraid to do anything, sat quietly on the bed. There was a long silence (I mean really long).

"Robin," Star started. "I'm sorry if I intrude anything."

Robin didn't say anything. Star got up and places her hand on Robin's shoulders. Robin stood there like a statue.

"Robin?" Star asks while trembling. It had just started raining and the thunder rumbled.

"Never mind. I'm going to sleep," Robin said icily.

"Okay, then. Good night Robin," Star said.

Star closes the door as the lights gone blackout and the lightning flashed.

"Ah!!" Star screamed.

Robin got out of his bed and got his flashlight. He soon opens the door and let the flashlight guide him to Star. Soon, he found Star sitting on the floor, terrified.

"Star, come on," Robin said tenderly.

Star nodded as Robin took her hands. Robin led her to her room as Star clings to him tightly. Soon, Star was on her bed while Robin sitting beside her, stroking her hair.

"Robin?" Star asks quietly.

"Hmm?" Robin said softly.

"Thank you for understanding me."

"No problem."

"I'm sorry Robin. For everything. I'm useless. It's my fault that I keep bothering you."

"No, Star. You were there for me when I needed you and that's why I choose you to be my girlfriend."

"But Robin" Star was cut off.

"No buts now Star. Now, go to sleep. You need rest."

"What about you Robin?" Star asks.

"I'll wait for you to sleep and I'll go to my room okay?"

Star nodded slightly and soon slept. Robin looks at his angel and kisses her forehead and left her room. He enters his room and fell asleep.

_(In the Tower)_

"What the heck!" Cyborg shouted as lights had gone blackout.

Raven, in her room sleeping, was awoken by Cyborg's and Beastboy's argument. Raven, desperately needed rest, floated out of her room.

"Could you guys shut up?" Raven shouted for the first time and a vase broke. She was holding on a torch-lamp.

"Sorry!" Beastboy and Cy said together.

"So, one of you go out and fix this problem. I'll be in my room and I don't want to hear any noise from you both," Raven said moodily as she handed the torch to bb.

After Raven left, Cyborg jumps up and down.

"Ha Beastboy! You've been chosen so go fix it in the garage. I'll be in my room recharging my batteries!"

"Why I have to do it?" Bb asks angrily.

"Simple! One, I need recharging or else half way fixing it I'll have not enough juice. Two, Raven passes you the torch and that means that she chose you to fix it! Bye!"

Bb pouted. He walks to the garage and fix the blackout. Soon (more like one and a half hour), Bb manage to fix it. The clock time is now 2.00 in the morning. Bb's eyes were drooping of sleepiness and walk to his messy room and slump to his bed and fall asleep.

The next morning…

"Rise and shine, Beastboy!" Cyborg said as he shook bb from his sleep.

Bb drool all over Cy as he was still asleep.

"Ew! That's gross man!" Cy shouted to his ears.

Cy then played a trumpet and that awful noise woke Bb up.

"Wha- what? Morning already?" Bb said as he rubs his eyes.

"Yea...it's morning and the sun high above the sky," Raven said moodily.

"Aw, okay…morning!" Bb said.

"Morning? The sun is high above the sky. It means it is already afternoon!" Cy yelled.

Cy stormed off into the kitchen to get a towel to wipe off Bb's drool.

"Afternoon?" Bb asks.

"Yes, Beastboy. It's afternoon," Raven replied.

**How you like it? Nice? Okay, fine whatever! Well, let us just say Barbara is trying to separate them both on the next chapter. End at Chapter 14...okay? I'll like to thank to my reviewers and hope they have a nice New Year!  
**

**So, how did you enjoy your Xmas and what you get for Xmas? Tell me if you want okay? Hehe Lol! :) I hope you did enjoy this story! Xoxo…Love ya all!**

**Sincerely,**

**Luvlifecharm,**

**Xoxo…have a Happy New Year.**

**Thx. to my reviewers,**

**starrobin4ever: Thx. for liking my story and really I cannot accept so many compliments...Happy New Year to you too. Hope you have a great time spending time with your relative/friends. Hehe :) lol! Tell me how you hate/enjoy this story! I love every single one of the reviewers review...**

killkikyopeople: **Sorry not much Bb/Rae here or I could say no Bb/Rae here but the next chp. will mostly based on Bb/Rae...hehe sorry! Thx. for liing the fluff...I maybe will add more fluff based on the two main couples! Happy New Year! Like this chapter? Tell me please? I love every single one of the reviewers review...**

StArFiRe2016:** I can't thank you enough for loving my story and now...I've updated! Okay now Have a Happy New Year! Hope you don't get too bored while reading my story! Hehe lol! I love every single one of the reviewers review...**

warprince2000: **Cool! Thx for reviewing my story and Happy New Year to you! Hope you enjpy this chapter! You are brilliant! I love every single one of the reviewers review...**

Jadedea: **Is this enough? :) I dunno...hehe! lol...okay...I'm glad you love my story and I guess now is not too late to update right? How are you at home? I guess a bit boring? hehe...Happy New Year..! I love every single one of the reviewers review...**


	12. The fight

**Hiya people…I'm so back. Sorry if I didn't update for so long. Hehe…okay, now the important part. I'm really sorry to say that I am going to stop this story on the chapter no. 14. It is just because I wanted to continue another story. Well, I hope ya'll reviewers will like this and will review as much as u can. So…let's get on with this chapter which is the number 12th.**

"AFTERNOON…It's AFTERNOON!?" Bb shouted down the hallway.

The Titans Tower shook as Bb's voice grew louder. In the meantime, Raven was in her room, halfway meditating until some 'certain' voice disturbed her concentration. Raven got out of her room and went to look for Beastboy.

It is very simple to find Beastboy since he spends most of his time in the living room. There in the living room was Cyborg and the 'annoying little pest'.

Cyborg was shutting his mouth up, trying to keep Beastboy quiet. Both of them (Cy and Bb), stopped their shouting or actions when they saw the look on Raven's face.

Raven was in rage. Her face was really angry. She levitated Bb up and shut him in a black orb. She then walks back to her room after Cy's thanks.

"Raven…let me outta here! I'm sorry I shouted and…and…um…what did I do again? Oh…yea! That's it! Um…where did I stop? Hmm…I remember…Raven, I'm sorry I shouted and all the things I did since I woke up today! Raven? Raven? Are u listening to me? Aw c'mon Raven! RAE!!!" Bb shouted but it's no use because the orb he is in is soundproof.

Cy walks to the kitchen and cooks his favorite meal while humming a song. Raven was enjoying her meditation as the silence was her gold.

After an hour, Raven walks into the living room and saw Cy eating a bowl of popcorn while watching a movie. Raven looks around the room and saw the orb that Bb was in is missing.

"Cyborg, did you do anything with Bb and 'his' orb?"

"Yup…just dumped it in the garage. He's too noisy. The orb wasn't soundproof enough."

Raven nodded her head as she went to the garage. Bb was there in the orb, sleeping. Raven thought that was enough for one day so she let him go. The orb had vanished as Bb fell on the ground with a thud.

"Ow…that hurt Rae!" Bb groaned.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to," Raven said apologetically.

"Rewind and freeze! Did u just apologize to me?" Bb said in disbelief.

Raven nodded her head. Bb smiles warmly.

"Hey, Rae? Wanna go to the cinema and watch a sad movie or something?"

"Hmm…a movie sounds nice. I'll go and tell Cyborg."

Bb watch her run up the tower and smirks. He know he is going to have a great time with her in the cinema. Besides that, he still have to make it up to her for being so noisy in the morning.

_In Bruce manor…_

The sound of the glasses crashing had awoken Robin from his sleep. He wonders what is happening outside his room door so he opens his door and saw Alfred sweeping up the broken glass.

"What happen?" Robin asks.

"Well, the two ladies had fought dangerously and Master Bruce is trying to stop them."

"Starfire and Barbara?" Robin asks in disbelief.

"I afraid so, Master Richard," Alfred replies with a frown on his face.

Robin shuts his door and quickly change to a T-shirt and a baggy pants. Robin rushes out of his room, leaps over Alfred (who seems to be picking up the broken pieces), and hurries to the training room.

There stood Bruce, Starfire and Barbara. Bruce is trying to break them up but Star pushes him away and continues to attack Barbara. Barbara is blocking Star's attack easily because she had a metal plate in her hands.

"STOP IT FOR GOODNESS SAKE!" Robin shouted.

Everyone in the room froze except for Bruce.

"I'll hand this situation to you, Robin." Bruce said as he left the room.

Star hangs her head low as Barbara was terrified at Robin's voice.

"What happened here, Star?" Robin asks sternly.

Star shook her head and flew off quickly. Robin watches her fly to her room so he turns his head to Barbara.

"What happened?"

"Well, um…Star attacked me."

"I know that but why?"

"Well, she…got jealous because I told her that you was once my boyfriend but she didn't believe me so…"

Robin gave a loud sigh and massage his temples. Barbara walks over to Robin and hugs him. That surprised Robin.

"Robin…let's start over okay? What happened last time was the past and let's forget it. Leave her alone and let us be back to one."

"Um…I go check Star."

And with that, Robin fled down the hallway and disappear out of Barbara's sight. Barbara stood there in disbelief and went into her room. There she wrote her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_I managed to make Star fall into my trap. Soon, she is going to be in my hands but Robin avoids me when I tried to get him back. I know why. It's that girl. I must get her out of the way no matter what it takes._

_Barbara._

Barbara shuts her diary and lay back on her bed. She stares up on the ceiling and imagine Star falling apart and Robin turns his back on Star to go to Barbara. Barbara smirks and laughs evilly. She wanted that to happen but there are risks doing the things she wanted to happen.

_(In the meantime…)_

'_Whew! That was close'_ Robin thought. Robin nearly fell for Barbara's trap but luckily he managed to think about Starfire. '_Starfire…oh no!'_ Robin ran to her room. There was none other than Starfire sitting on her couch while watching television.

Robin closed the door and sat beside her. He looks at her face and saw the sadness written on her face.

"So…wanna talk about it?"

Starfire nods her head. "Robin, I don't understand. Why you have to lie to me?"

"Star, I don't understand what you're saying. What did Barbara told you?"

"Barbara told me that…that…" Star started crying on Robin's shoulders. Robin patted her back, trying very hard to calm her down.

"Star, I'm here. Tell me what she told you."

"(Sniff!) Okay, Robin. She said that you're…you're…going to…to…break up with me."

Star cried louder. Robin felt angry and sad at the same time. Angry because Barbara simply told lies to Star and sad because Star need to get through this situation.

"Star, all the things Barbara said was lies. I never plan to leave you…not always, not ever. You are going to be my girl forever and that I promise you."

Star looks up to Robin and hugs him tightly, never letting him go. Robin smiles and hugs her back. Robin knew Star needed comfort and Robin was glad to help.

"Robin?" Star whispers.

"Yea?" Robin replied in a soft tone.

"You will be here for me in any situation right?"

"Yes, Star. I promise you that and Star, we're going back to the Titans Tower the day after tomorrow."

"We're going back to the tower? Really?" Star asks happily.

"Yes, Star…See that smile on your face? That is the one I wanted to see," Robin answered playfully.

Star giggles. Star soon fell asleep on Robin's shoulders while Robin was watching an action movie. The movie ended two hours later. He lays Star on the couch and covers her with his cape (I forgot to tell you that Robin left his cape with Starfire).

Robin left. It was still in the afternoon and Robin wanted to workout so he went to Bruce's training field. The mechanic robots and wooden carve human were all knocked out by Robin. He was angry, confused and sad at the same time.

Bruce watches ex-sidekick kicking into action. He was pleased to see that Robin's skill had improved quite a lot since he left Gothem but still, Bruce knew he got some problems so he decided to help him.

"What's wrong?" Bruce said unemotionally.

"Nothing…just only that Barbara. She is causing a lot of trouble these days and I can't blame all on her."

"I see. She's jealous, Robin. You'll soon see the new side of her. Don't get easily fooled."

And with that, Bruce walks back to the manor leaving Robin to think for his own. Robin is independent now. He just need some advice and a little bit of help. Maybe some encouragement will be good but that's all he needs to support his problems.

**How's that? Wanna make Barbara win…or lose at the first place. Tell me all the ideas or maybe comments. U people are welcome to flame me and this story. If you think it's good/bad/worse/not nice…then tell me.**

**Okay…okay…I can't give you the next chapter coz outta ideas. It will be really helpful if anybody can give me some ideas. Thanks! Now here are the replies for the reviewers.**

**warprince2000**Thanks for reviewing…and it is nice to have you reviewing it!

**MirandaOtto**Thanks! It is a good chappie? Wow…that was so nice of you. I hope you like this one too!

**killkikyopeople** Sorry if there was no fluff in the last chappie but there's fluffs on the chapter after this. I promise. Well, there are more bb and rae in the next chappie.

**airhead123**Sorry bout the tense…anyway, forgive me because my computer grammar/spelling check is not in and I need to use my brains and sometimes, the computer alone changes my grammar…so not my fault...thx for reviewing.

**Jadedea**Thank you for your review…you really make me blush. I owe it all…I mean all the reviewers like you, Hailey! Your name is Hailey right? If it is not…then correct me.

**starrobin4ever**Wow…you're the first to read the last chapter! I hope you like this as much as you like the last one so…thanks a lot…I mean a lot. It mean very much to me, like Jadedea too! Maybe I should start calling her Hailey?


	13. A dumb action

**Hi…I'm back. Okay, first thing first, I'm so sorry if I didn't update my story for a long time. I got my MONTHLY test last week, that's why I can't really update or use the computer. My parents keep saying studies first…well, the test is finally over! I'm free to use the com 24/7 and before I knew it, my eyes will be drooping out of my eye sockets…kidding! I'm not using it that long, even if I can.**

**Okay…u people have to review to say if I should stop this story next chapter or still continue. I'll give u the choices at the end of the chapter. Now! On with the chapter 13th! TEEN TITANS GO!**

**Chapter 13**

_Where is he? I'm seeking for his companionship. I hope that Babs isn't having him now…_Star wonders as she passes along the corridor.

"Robin…I know you will prefer me better than her," The familiar voice was heard in Barbara's room.

"Err…Babs, I don't like you in that way. I've told you already that I'm with Star. I'm sorry."

"But, Richard…you are supposed to be with me. I'm your first love, not that Star freak!"

"Hey! Don't ever call her Star freak! Her name is Starfire and for your information, I love Starfire better than you. You are my friend only and that's it. I'm leaving Gothem tomorrow so be more sensible, Barbara!"

Star heard the whole conversation. She saw Robin storm off Bab's room door and walks off to the kitchen. Star floated to the kitchen and found Robin sitting on a chair angrily.

"Robin? I had just heard the conversation between you and um…friend Barbara and I thought that well, that was very sweet of you to say um…well, u love me more than her," Star said in a timid voice.

Robin turns his head towards Star's direction and stood up.

"Star, you heard the whole conversation?"

Star nodded slightly, afraid Robin would be angry. Star immediately hugs Robin.

"Robin, please don't be mad because I overheard your conversation. I'm sorry if I did but then I can't help it. I will understand Robin if you wanted to be mad at me."

Robin hugs her back, while patting her back.

"Star, I'm not angry. I'm just relieved that you understand that I'm not in love with Babs anymore. You do understand right?"

Star nodded and kisses Robin on his cheek. Robin blushes.

"What's that for?"

"That is for your bravery to explain to Babs that you're not in love with her. I love you, Robin," Star said while resting her head on Robin's shoulder.

"I love you too, Star," Robin replies as he strokes Star's cheek lightly.

Star giggles. In the meantime, Barbara was hiding behind the kitchen door, hearing every word they both said. She was angry and sad, both of her emotions run at the same time. It was hard to tell that if she was sad or angry.

Barbara then fled off to her room and scream. Her room is soundproof. That's why her screaming is had never been heard from the outside. Barbara plans to commit suicide on the stroke of midnight.

For the whole day, Barbara didn't come out from her room. Robin was the last to see her but after that, she had been hiding herself in her room. Locked inside and out from her fear. Her fear was when Richard didn't love her back.

The stroke of midnight is only a few minutes away. Barbara made her way out from her room to the kitchen. She then took a knife and…Robin snatches the knife away from her palms.

"What are you doing? Committing suicide?" Robin asks her angrily.

Behind Robin were Starfire, Bruce, and the trustworthy butler, Alfred.

"Richard…get lost! Let me do this once and for all!"

"NO! I won't let you do this!" Robin shouted and everyone stares at him in horror. This is the first time Starfire saw Robin this angry.

"You better think what you could have done." And with that, Robin storms off with the knife in his hands. Starfire follow Robin in pursuit.

Bruce gave Barbara a menacing look and fled off. In the meantime, Alfred went to his room and shut it tight. Barbara sat on the floor, crying, feeling upset, angry, and hurt in the same time. Her mind is confused. She suddenly thought that she could never love another person ever again.

Robin/Richard is the only one for her. No one can ever take Robin's place in Barbara's point of view but Robin/Richard don't love her back. She can't be that selfish and let Robin suffer. So, Barbara is going to take a step that will regret all her life….she is going to be a nun. She is not going to marry another or love another after this incident yet, she still have the hatred of Starfire deep down inside and that's why she wants revenge. A long, sweet one that will make Starfire suffer forever. Barbara gave an evil grins and stood up, walk into her room, packs up her belongings and left the mansion without saying a word.

(Starfire and Robin...)

"Robin? May I come in?"

The Tamaranian girl was left outside in the dark hallways, shivering with fear and seeking for her boyfriend. The door slid slightly open and there was Robin.

"What you want Star?"

"I'm just wondering if you are alright. After that incident, you seem to be very upset. What is wrong, Robin?"

Robin sighs and opens his door, leading Starfire the way in. Starfire took his hands and walks into his dark room.

"Star, come here and take a seat."

Star nodded her head and sat on Robin's bed, with him beside her.

"Robin, why are you so angry?"

"Well, you see Star, I don't like Barbara in the way I love you. Barbara just don't seem to understand the way I feel for her, well, in the friend's way. I don't anyone to get hurt because of me and she could have committed a suicide if I didn't realize that she could kill herself."

"Robin, please calm down. I couldn't bear seeing you in this situation. I love you, Robin and for that I understand truly what your emotion is. I just want you to be happy."

Robin gave Star a slight smile and planted a kiss on her cheek. Star hugs Robin and nuzzles her nose on Robin's neck.

"I'm fine, Star. Thank you for everything."

Star gave a soft mutter saying 'Welcome' and she fell asleep on Robin. Robin lay her on his pillow and fell asleep right next to her. The room was dark and creepy for Star but with Robin by her side, nothing can ever go wrong.

I would love you as I would love no other else. You were my first love and forever I'm going to hold you. I will cherish the memories I have with you for all my life. You will be the one that brought me light and happiness and with that, I thank you for everything. You helped me in different kind of ways and I'm going to be by your side no matter what it takes, what it cost. I will always love you forever more.

(Back in the Titans Tower…)

"So…what movie you wanna watch? Horror or comedy?" Bb asks Raven.

"Well, I don't know…how about romance?"

Bb looks at Raven surprisingly. Raven never liked romance films but for now, it's fine with Beastboy. Bb bought the ticket and the drinks. He then bought the popcorns.

"Ready to go?" Bb handed Raven her share of popcorns.

"Ready as ever."

Bb and Raven walks into the cinema room hand in hand. They took their place and adjust themselves to feel comfortable while watching the movie.

(Halfway through the movie…)

Raven wanted more popcorns as she ate finish hers. Beastboy took a glance at her and handed his share to Raven. Soon, his share was eaten all by both of them. Bb cuts a hole under the popcorn basket (I don't know what to call it but it's the thing that fills the popcorn it in)

Bb places his hands inside the hole and passes it to Raven. Raven thought there was some more popcorn inside it so she places her hands in. She felt Bb hands grabs hers. Raven's cheek flushed.

"Raven, would you be mine forever?" Bb whispers softly in her ears.

Raven just nodded her head, afraid that the back people will overhear their conversation. They both started kissing each other. It was a deep and passionate one. It could have lasted longer until the movie ended.

Raven broke the kiss as the lights were about to turn on. Bb gave Raven a warm smile and took out the popcorn basket and place it on the chair he had sat. Both Raven and Bb ran out of the cinema room, leaving their rubbish behind.

They walk under the pale moonlight that shone across Raven's cheek. Bb took a deep breath and bends down. Raven was shocked.

"Raven, would you marry me." Bb took out a red box and opens it. There was a beautiful diamond ring.

Raven cried of joy.

"Yes, Beastboy. I would marry you forever more."

Bb stood up and kisses her. Raven hugs him tightly and bb hugs her back. They both ran back to the Titans Tower, wanting to tell Cyborg the glorious news they got. They know that Cyborg will complain that he had no girlfriend to marry but he'll soon get over it and started teasing the couple.

**

* * *

****Sorry I took so long in updating this story. I have my test you know. It's not that easy to study and concentrate on typing this story. Besides, I'm outta idea in the last chapter. Okay, let's talk serious thing here. Do you want me to stop in the next chapter? The next chapter would be longer and with that, I promise you. So…u wanna me to stop in the next chapter? Choices…**

**NO…not now!**

**Well, okay. It's good to end it anyway.**

**I don't know…it's up to you. I follow anything.**

**Hmm…maybe yes and maybe no. It depends on the next chapter.**

**Whatever. I don't care much. **

**So, how's that? I give you well um…5 choices so make the decision wisely…it is all up to you reviewers to make me continue the story or not. I'll count the majorities. Special thanks to the reviewers in the last chapter of "FORGIVING"**

**killkikyopeople** Sorry no punches for Barbara only getting stabbed in her heart…haha. I'm very evil…I know that. Thanks for your review. There's fluff here but sorry of the bb/rae part doesn't cover most of this chapter.

**warprince2000** yup…thanks again for reviewing!

**starrobin4ever** Thanks fro saying that. I really appreciate it. I'm sorry if I took so long to update. Sorry! 

**StArFiRe GrAySoN** yup, I've read your story! It was sooo nice! But one of them was real sad…pure sad. I reviewed both of your stories! I love it!

**Jadedea** Yes, of course I won't let Barbara win. She's evil…evil I tell you, well, in my story yes, she's evil. So…I've updated already! Tell me if u wanna me to continue this story. Thanks Hailey!


	14. Preparation

**I'm back! Sorry I didn't update for like a thousand years. I'm so sorry! Maybe I'm just too lazy to do it! Wait... before you bash me up, people…I got an announcement that MAYBE make you reconsider about your plan of bashing me up. I won't make this the last chapter…I rethink about it. :P Now on with the next chapter!**

**

* * *

Chapter 14**

It was 7 a.m. when Star woke Robin up. They had already packed their stuffs and ready to leave Gothem. Before they left, Robin and Star thanked Bruce and Alfred for letting Star stay with them. Barbara was not around so Robin passes a message to Alfred saying that to take care herself and don't do anything stupid.

They got into a limo and drove off. Star couldn't sleep since she's so excited about getting back to the Titans Tower.

"Oh Robin, I'm so excited to see friend Raven, and friend Beastboy, and friend Cyborg!" Starfire said gleefully. (I know there's a grammar mistake there but Starfire usually says in that way, right? I hope so; tell me if I'm wrong)

Robin just gave her a smirk. He knew she would be EXTREMELY happy. This isn't a surprise for him since they got together as a couple. Robin then turns his head to the left and stares at the scenery outside of the limo. The garden in the big, mansion that they went pass by was horrible.

There were rubbish and hundreds of flies at the owner's garden. It seems like the owner of that particular mansion had abandoned it a long time ago. In the meantime, Star was "lecturing" about how happy she will be when he reaches home. Robin then turns his head back to Star as happy as a lark.

"Star, how about you pick a song for us to hear and it better not be opera again because it really bore me out," Robin joked.

"Oh Robin, I wouldn't or ever, maybe once in a while, pick that kind of song but now I will pick something else than that," Star said in a giggling voice while searching the CD that she wanted.

"How about this CD? I never saw this before and the back cover look so funny!" Star shows the Simple Plan "Still Not Getting Any…" CD to Robin.

"Hey…that's the new CD I just bought but I kind of misplaced it but since you've found it let's listen."

Robin then took the CD and places it in the CD player. The first song was "Shut up". Robin was nodding his head while listening to the music. Star was shutting her eyes while enjoying the music. The music was the only thing that makes the noise in the car.

_**There you go, **_

_**You're always so right,**_

_**It's all a big show,**_

_**It's all about you.**_

_**You think you know,**_

_**What everyone needs,**_

_**You always time to criticize me.**_

_**It seems like everyday,**_

_**I make mistakes,**_

_**I just can't get it right.**_

_**It's like I'm the one,**_

_**You love to hate,**_

_**But not today.**_

_**So shut up, shut up, shut up,**_

_**Don't wanna hear it.**_

_**Get out, Get out, Get out,**_

_**Get out of my way.**_

_**Step up, Step up, Step up, **_

_**You'll never stop me,**_

_**Nothing you say today is gonna bring me down.**_

_**There you go,**_

_**You never ask why,**_

_**It's all a big lie,**_

_**Whatever you do,**_

_**You think you're special.**_

_**But I know and I know and we know that you're not.**_

_**You're always there to point, **_

_**Out my mistakes, **_

_**And shove them in my face.**_

_**It's like I'm the one,**_

_**You love to hate but not today.**_

_**So shut up, shut up, shut up,**_

_**Don't wanna hear it.**_

_**Get out, Get out, Get out,**_

_**Get out of my way.**_

_**Step up, Step up, Step up, **_

_**You'll never stop me,**_

_**Nothing you say today is gonna bring me down.**_

_**Don't tell me who I should be**_

_**And don't try to tell me what's right for me.**_

_**Don't tell me what I should do,**_

_**I don't want to waste my time,**_

_**I'll watch you fade away.**_

_**So shut up, shut up, shut up,**_

_**Don't wanna hear it.**_

_**Get out, Get out, Get out,**_

_**Get out of my way.**_

_**Step up, Step up, Step up, **_

_**You'll never stop me,**_

_**Nothing you say today is gonna bring me down.**_

_**So shut up, shut up, shut up,**_

_**Don't wanna hear it.**_

_**Get out, Get out, Get out,**_

_**Get out of my way.**_

_**Step up, Step up, Step up, **_

_**You'll never stop me,**_

_**Nothing you say today is gonna bring me down,**_

_**Bring me down,**_

_**Won't bring me down,**_

_**Bring me down,**_

_**Won't bring me,**_

_**So shut up, shut up, shut up!**_

The FIRST song finally ended. Then comes to the next and the next and the following one. (A/N: Let's just look what's Beastboy; Raven and Cyborg are up to!)

_**

* * *

In the Tower**_

"WHAT? You guys are marrying? And you both are younger than me!" Cyborg cries.

"Don't worry, Cy. We still will be living here plus I'll introduce you to some of the hotties!" Beastboy said as he winked to Raven.

Raven gave a sigh.

"Cyborg, even though Beastboy and I married… we will still be here giving all the help we could give you," Raven said in her usual tone.

"Okay, that's fine with me, Raven. I knew you both will get together sometimes and I'm so happy that you're getting married! By the way, when you say that you and Bb will help me, count Bb out. He's an accident prone." Cy said while giving a nudge to Bb.

Bb folded his arms and gave a sulk. Raven gave a smirk while Cyborg skips to the kitchen.

"Hey, Bb…since you guys is going to be married, I'll cook all the meal until you and Raven had married!" Cyborg teases.

"Oh...okay. Wait, no way! I won't give you cook the meal, your cooking sucks! Now hand over that pan," Bb said while running into that kitchen.

Raven smiles and took out a book from the bookshelf. Then, she sat down on the couch and start reading. Before she turns to the next page…

"DING! DONG!"

The doorbell rang. Bb and Cy is busy fighting in the kitchen so it seems likely that Raven had to open the door. The door slowly flings open and reveals Starfire and Robin.

"Oh Raven, I'm so happy to see you!" Starfire said while giving her a friendly hug.

"Starfire…you can kinda stop now," Raven said as she tries to push Starfire away.

"Hey, Rae. Where's Beastboy and Cyborg?" Robin asks her in a happy tone.

Raven pointed in the kitchen. Both of Beastboy and Cyborg heard Robin's voice immediately came out of the kitchen.

"Hey, dude! Long time no see! So, tell me that did you guys have a nice time?" Bb asks while rubbing his palms together.

"It is okay, Beastboy. Not much to see since it's a huge house," Robin answered.

"Yo, dude! Did you know the latest scoop?" Cyborg asks Robin as he slumped on the couch.

"What? Cinderblock's at it again? Mad Mod broke out of prison? Or maybe SLADE!" Robin replies worriedly.

Starfire shook her head and walks into the kitchen to get two cans of soda. Raven followed her behind knowing that it would be a burst of laughter.

"Hey Robin, dude…chill! We handled all the villains already. Not much are plotting evil plan around too."

"Then what is it?"

"BEASTBOY AND RAVEN ARE GETTING MARRIED!" Cyborg boomed.

"Really? That's great! Congrats Beastboy," Robin said as he shook Bb's hands.

"What…you're not going to laugh?" Bb asks confusingly.

"Why should I? It's a good news right?" Robin asks as Starfire handed him the soda.

"What's the good news?" Starfire asks Robin.

"Bb and Rae are getting married!" Robin told her.

"Is that true, friends?" Starfire smiled. Everyone nodded including Raven.

"Yay! I'm so happy for you friend Beastboy and Raven! You both match very well!"

Raven and Beastboy stated blushing.

"Aw…look at them? There're blushing!" Cyborg laugh.

"Hmm…how about you, Robin?" Beastboy asks while still blushing.

"Wha…what me? What do you mean?" Robin stuttered, afraid they will ask him about him and Starfire.

"About you AND Starfire?" Bb asks.

"We're um…we're…" Robin thinking of what to speak.

"We're getting married too!" Starfire answered for him.

"What? We are?" Robin asks Star.

"Yup!" Star replies.

"Oh…really? Then we can have two in one wedding! Save more money!" Cyborg suggested.

Robin nodded. Bb and the others all agree.

"Don't you people just stand here! I've got to get your costumes for your weddings and your pictures taken plus the rings and the flowers! Come on…I'll drive you all to the wedding shop! Get your money people cause we're going out!" Cyborg said as he pushes all four of the Titans to his car.

We all sat down and Cy drove to the wedding shop. Starfire and Raven got into the dressing room trying every wedding outfit that the shop girl gives them.

In the meantime, Robin and Beastboy are trying on their tuxedos. Cyborg is busy choosing their tux of them. After 15 minutes, they finally have chosen their wedding suites.

Starfire is wearing a white dress with 5 white ribbons around her waist while Raven is wearing a plain white dress since she didn't want it to be too fashionable.

Richard and Bb is wearing a usual tux. Cyborg gave a warm smile. He seems to be like their mums.

"Okay guys. I'm paying for this but the flowers and the rings you guys pay. I had arranged a wedding place in 5th Aversions Street," Cyborg said while giving the money to the cashier.

Everyone nodded. Bb and Robin immediately ran to the jewelry shop beside this wedding shop. Starfire and Raven went to the flower shop opposite the jewelry shop. Cyborg smiles as he enters his car and starts the engine to listen his radio.

They all finish buying their stuff after 20 minutes. They dumped all their stuffs at the back and Cyborg drove off back to the tower. It's already 8.00p.m. They all were so tired after their shopping spree but luckily it's their Movie Night. They chose a scary movie which is Scary Movie 5.

All of them scream, laughed and shout. The movie finally ended and it's 11.30p.m. They all went to each other rooms and slept peacefully. Starfire took a bath before she slept. Robin changed into his pajamas while Bb is brushing his teeth. Raven is locked inside her room and who knows what she did.

Cyborg needs some energy for the big day so he charged himself but before that, he went to charge his camera. He then closes his eyes and imagines what would happen tomorrow since it's their wedding day.

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter then. I'm totally fished up.:-) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and now onto the reviews:**

**RobinSlayer****: Really? It was? Well, thanks! Hope you like this chapter. **Thanks:Lennise.

**killkikyopeople****: Thanks! I'll think about the killing Barbara part. I really hope that you will enjoy this and the following chapters. ;-) I owe it all to the fans like ya! **Specially: Lennise

**teen-cremosia-titan****: I'll try to do more Starfire stuff just for you! About evil Barbara…hmm, maybe she isn't that evil to me but in my story… yes she IS:) lol! I hope you like this chapter plus the following others! **Faithfully:Lennise

**starrobin4ever****: Well…I did not end this story! I hope you are glad with it. I could have end this if you don't say "NO" :-) LoL! Hehe :P **Sincerely: Lennise

**StArFiRe GrAySoN****: Lol! Your review is like the funniest and the nicest review I have for the last chapter! I agree with ya girl! May school burn! School is soooo burdening! I cannot update my story in time just because the teachers gave me tons of homework. I enjoy chatting with ya in the msn messenger girl! Hope you like this chapter! **Sign: Lennise

**Jeanniestorm****: In the matter of fact, yes. Barbara is going to plot her revenge on Starfire and Robin or maybe the plot her revenge on Starfire and try to get back 'her' Robin. You can give me opinions for the next chapter. Hope you will enjoy this chapter! **From: Lennise


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**A/N: Before I start this chapter, I'm just going to say that this is going to be my last chapter of _Forgiving_. Well…I hope you readers out there had enjoyed my story since this is the first ever story I written ever since I started writing and updating in Ah well…that's that and on with the story!**

It was the day of their wedding. Starfire glanced at Raven nervously in the room they were practically in.

"Raven, do you think…it's the right choice?" she asked her.

Raven noticed Starfire's uneasiness and then gave a small sigh. "Star, you love Robin…Robin does back the same. There's no way you guys can't be together. But for me, I'm not so sure of Beastboy. He's a joker remember? I'm afraid that he'll just say all these silly wedding and stuffs are not real. Only a joke," Raven said as she gave another sad sigh.

Starfire frowned at Raven's state. "Raven…I'm sure Beastboy knows when the time to play jokes on people, and when it's not," she explains.

"I hope so," Raven replied sadly. She then looks up at the mirror and fixed her hair. "Well, guess this is it," she gulped as she heard the door knocked.

Bumblebee, Blackfire and Jinx entered the room. All of them smiled happily as they saw both brides.

"Sister, you are here?" Starfire asked as her eyes widen. Blackfire smirked and nodded her head.

"I'm not going to miss my little sister wedding, am I not?" she said as she walked over her and hugged Starfire. "Although I have to say, after this wedding…things might change a little."

Starfire hugged her sister back and just beamed at her. "Oh yes…things will very much change," she said.

Raven smiled lightly and was hugged by both Jinx and Bumblebee. "What brings you here?"

Bumblebee shrugged. "Oh I don't know…maybe Cyborg had told me everything and the whole Titan East came?" she grinned. Jinx was standing at the back and smile sheepishly at her.

"Well, Cyborg invited me too…he said the more the merrier," Jinx replied coolly. Raven just nodded her head understandingly and turns back to Starfire.

A girl came running in and told them it's time to go. Starfire and Raven took deep breaths and they both walked out of the room. The church was full of superheroes and a few villains, though they weren't in their usual costume but in their formal attire. Bruce aka Batman was right in front beside Robin, which is preferably known as Robin. Beastboy stood there grinning as he saw Raven walking in…

**After the wedding ceremony…**

Robin drove away with Starfire in his new limousine that was given by Bruce as the wedding present. Back at the church, Beastboy was quite jealous of Robin since he got a limousine but was soon cheered up by Raven as they got a new BMW to ride with.

Both couple then drove away happily off to their honeymoon. What about the others? Well, they went off to after the wedding. What happens to Robin and Starfire? What about Beastboy and Raven? Where did they go for their honeymoon? Well…that's for you to find out. I might be writing a new story which is connected to this one.

That's it I guess…the story had ended. Pretty bad ending isn't it? Well, I really thought that this story was quite silly too but anyways, what all French people say for goodbyes..

_Au reviour!_


End file.
